desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Ji Ning/Items
Equipment Swords Original Darknorth Swords - Mysterious three part sword bought in the West Prefecture city, made from unknown materials but incredibly sharp, it is used for both the Fiendgod Bloodforging and Armament of Sins allowing them to gradually evolve into Chaos Swords. Thousand Bull Sword - Top of the Top-grade Immortal Sword Spirit Treasure formerly owned by immortal Juhua. New Darknorth Swords - A set of swords which turned into chaos swords through the Fiendgod Bloodforging and Armament of Sins. 6 Frostice Swords - A set of 6 top-grade Dao swords. They are very tough and sharp. 6 Violetjewels '''- A mid-grade Eternal Weapon, World God Northrest's former sword. Created by Eternal Emperor Violetmount along with 98 other Violtetjewels, 9 peak-grade Eternal Weapons called Bloodpeak, and a terrifying sword which he infused all of his insights into known as "the Violetmount Sword". Can be used with Sword-Intent to make Ji Ning's attacks much stronger. Ning currently has six violetjewels. He received 1 from Northrest and later on the story, he bought 5 more of the violetjewels from the Dao alliance. '''6 Northbow Swords- a set of 6 lifeblood swords forged by Eternal Emperor Gonflame. They are currently universe treasure which is more powerful in term of killing power than all other universe weapon. They contain darknorth's Eternal Omega sword dao in the sword's quintessence core. After achieving omega autarchy he changed the core into his Omega Autarch Number one offensive treasure in the chaosverse. 6 Northmoon Swords - A set of 6 swords forged by Omega Emperor Ji Ning. They are already Universal treasure and are more powerful than other weapons in Chaosverse but a bit weaker than the original Northbow Swords. These also contain the Eternal Omega Sword Dao in the sword's quintessence. It's used by the Golden-robed Ji Ning (Avatar). Flying Swords (Used in Ki sword formations) Heavenraker Swords - A set of 9 Top-grade Immortal Flying Sword Spirit Treasures, designed to be used for the Heavenraker Sword art, the blades have been infused with the 36-Layered Heavenrake Sword Formation. Ananda World-Swords - A set of 9 Top-grade Pure Yang Flying Sword Spirit Treasure that have been personally fashioned by Buddha Ananda. Unnamed Jade-Green Swords - A set of 360 Top-grade Pure Yang Flying Sword Spirit Treasures. Unnamed Fiery-Red Swords - A set of 360 Top-grade Pure Yang Flying Sword Spirit Treasures. Bows Rahu Bow - A High-grade Protocosmic Bow Spirit Treasure, the materials used in its construction came from the demon Rahu. Armor Goldstar Shirt- '''Unranked armor?A naturally occurring treasure. Nothing below the Xiantian lifeform level will be able to harm Ji Ning with its attacks '''Primalwater Armor - A top-grade Dao armor with the property of aquaflect, which reflects the equal amount of damage taken by the armor back to the attacker and is based on the Dao of Water. However, it only has three divine seals so it only reflects attacks that land directly on the armor, unlike the Frosthorn Domain which can be generated with seven seals and reflects all attacks within ten thousand kilometers. Hegemon's armor - '''An unnamed piece of armor given to him when he became an honorary disciple of the Sword Hegemon in the inner reaches of the Archaeus region. It was forged by the Paragon of Pills for her Dao Companion. The armor has very high defense as it causes the opponent's attack to be reduced to a thousandth of its original power. Even if the opponent is a Hegemon, the attack is reduced to a hundredth of its original power. However, the armor has no other special attributes, other than its extraordinary defense. Movement '''Void Boat - A High-grade Protocosmic Boat Spirit Treasure, and it is the 3rd fast st treasure in the Three-Realms. Thunderlight Wings - A pair of high-grade Dao wings, powered by lightning uses sword-light to tear through obstacles. It is suited for cultivators skilled in close combat, evasive techniques, the Dao of the Sword, and the Dao of Lightning. Realmship -A Ship that is used to travel to different Realmverse, Acquired from Emperor Silksnow(Is worth 20 Withthaws) Golems / Bugbeasts Rock Titan Golem "Rocky" - An elite class World-level golem, it's body is comparable to a Top-grade Dao weapon. 3 Fiery Golems - A set of 3 elite class World-level fiery red golems that can form a defensive formation and have a compartment to hold cultivators. These golems make their users body slightly stronger than the Rock Titan "Rocky" individually. 18 Hellwind Golems - A set of 18 master class World-level golems that can use a yin-yang formation. Jade Green Globe - A jade green globe that houses 51 master class World-level Bugbeasts. Moksha- A golem comparable to a daolord of the 3rd step. Its body is as powerful as a apex daolord while its insights are at the level of a supreme WG making its overall power at the level of a weak daolord of the 3rd step. Four Golem Servants - A set of four Third-Step Daolord golems that Emperor Mirrorsnow gave Ji Ning after the latter became his disciple. They each wield one of the four sword arts that can be derived from the Sword Art. They will only help Ji Ning once untill he defeats them. Ning defeats them after becoming a Daolord and then the golems allowed Ning to bind them and make themselves his retainers. Six Eternal Golems - Six golems with the power of a ordinary Eternal Emperor. Ning acquired 12 of them from the Stone Hellephant Wall and he gave six of them to the three realms for their protection and kept six of them for himself. Four Archon Level Golems - '''Four golems with the power of an Archon. Ning acquired them from the Stone Hellephant Wall. He left them to the Three Realms for their protection. '''Whitethaw - '''It is a Sithe Protector which is a special golem tasked with the protection of important Sithe members. It is very good at being a guardian. It has lot of physical strength and its specialty lays in protecting people. Ning acquired this from Daoist Bluestone via trade. It is currently the strongest golem that Ning has. Special Arts Items '''Stargold Beads of the Heavens - A set of 3600 Top-grade Protocosmic Bead Spirit Treasures, that was left for the successor of the Starseizing Manor. Pentabolt Gourd - A Gourd filled with 5 different types of divine chaos lightning. In truth, a single one of those five types of lightning was enough to utterly devastate anyone below the World level of power, but against World Gods and Chaos Immortals it wouldn’t be of much use. The Pentabolt Gourd, however, mixed all five types of chaos lightning together. It was enough to threaten the lives of weaker World-level experts, and even powerful ones would be entangled and ensnared by them. Elementum Waterflame Gourd - A red-black gourd which has black lines intertwining and mixing together with red lines on the surface of the gourd, making it look mysterious and beautiful. The gourd has two types of Dao lightning within it. One of them is the Watersmoke Lightning and the other one is Firecloud Lightning. These 2 lightnings join together in the gourd to create a stronger dao lightning which can be used to attack the opponents. The lightning has enough power to kill Supreme World Gods in one blow and heavily injuring transcendent World Gods and having a major restrictive effect on the Daolords of the First Step. Godwater Flagon of the Seven Flags '- A black bottle that contains seven types of Dao water and a Seven Flags Formation. The seven types of Dao water can be used to form the Seven Flags Formation. Support Treasures 'Kalestone = A naturally occurring treasure that contains a miniature pocket dimension. Nineleaf Snowlotus - A Protocosmic Lotus Spirit Treasure, its main use is for binding foes but it can also be used defensively. The Splitters - A pair of Top-grade Pure Yang Spirit Treasure that can merge into the users hand to transform them into furred claws that are able to manifest as various weapons e.g. swords, spears or axes. Violetdawn Pearl - A mottled, violet-colored pearl, it is a Pure Yang Spirit Treasure used to capture and bewilder foes, it containes a minor world within it that was comparable to Earth. Lifeblood Dao-seal '''- A dao-seal given from Emperor Maniseal to the Paragon of Pills for Ji Ning. As long as the user stores a single drop of blood inside it, they will revive from that drop of blood the moment they die. It takes countless resources and three chaos cycles to create, and the slightest mistake would result in failure. As a result, only two of these have ever been created. The one that Ji Ning has is only a prototype, and can only revive Daolords and below. However, the completed version can revive even Eternal Emperors.Used after killed by Emperor Silksnow. '''Vibrating Stick - A foot long stick, thick as human arm, crystal clear/almost invisible, it is a Pure Yang Spirit Treasure used to stun and give soul shock to foes. It can shrink and increase in size according to the user's will, and can also produce a wave energy that arouses the deep desire within the foe. 1 stab at rear end, the winner is concluded. The Stone Censer of Reunion '''- A meditation type of treasure which allows the user to enter a state of epiphany at all times. This treasure helps greatly in meditating on the dao. You can use immortal energy in the treasure which will then emit fragrance which in turn will help you meditate. One setback of the treasure is that you cannot use temporal treasures at the same time using the stone censer of reunion. The energy is used up rapidly. '''Stonefire Pearl-A natural occurring treasure which is currently the number one daomerge treasure in Chaosverse.A strange stone lifeform who was completely covered in flames whom the sithe captured and was escorting. Autarchs destroyed the stonefire creature and shattered its bodies into tiny bits, but the Stonefire Pearl would fly back towards the shattered bits of its body and quickly bring it back to life. If no one is in control of the pearl, it will return to stonefire creature’s corpse. A completely round and slick pearl. It looks to be roughly the size of an egg, emanating incorporeal ripples that can be seen with the naked eye. Heart of Eternity(With a treasure contained in it)-Created by Autarch Awakener, in which he poured all his insights into Nine Chaos Seals which have 99 layer of runes to comprehend and solving the seal to reach his levels. Contains a treasure at the same level of stonefire pearl. it appears to be a floating sphere with countless runes and patterned lines that flow across its surface. The treasure being the Original Nine chaos seals and later created the Tenth Chaos Seal. Category:Ji Ning